Ash X Miette
by NateYuuik
Summary: Comment if you want a Serena X Ash next and see who will claim the Pokemon Master.


Ash and Miette

A Slutastic Story

This is my first Lemon Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy Miette's slutty addiction buried deep inside her and her attempt to bring it out with the help of a certain soon-to-be Pokemon master.

Miette was in the middle of a forest a little ways from Fleurrh City, home of the Pokemon Showcase Master Class. Miette was aware that she was close to settling the score with her main rival, Serena and realized that Serena and herself weren't going to be the only performers competing. She looked down at Slurpuff and said, "This spot looks perfect for some practice before the competition." Miette looked around at the clearing they found. Her Slurpuff looked up at Miette, excited to do something fun. Miette heard something rumble and looked down at Slurpuff and Slurpuff looked a little embarrassed. Miette just smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Slurpuff, I made some PokePuffs earlier at the Pokemon Center and you know not even Serena makes PokePuffs like I do." With that, she pulled a PokeBall out and yelled "Go, Meowstic!" A male meowstic came out of the PokeBall and Miette asked if he wanted any PokePuffs. Soon her Pokemon were eating delicious PokePuffs while Miette looked out at the mountains in the distance, thinking of Ash. Almost instantly, she felt something wet in between her legs. Miette blushed a little and quickly told her Pokemon that she needed to go change and went into the forest to find a private enough spot to change. She took off her skirt first and looked down to see her legs dripping with her juices and grabbed the wipes she brought with her. When she wiped off her legs, she took off her shirt and looked down to see her E-cup breasts that she was so very proud of covered in a light blue bra and saw her nipples were extremely hard. She felt her cheeks go red again and told herself that nobody could see her and when she was about to take off her matching light blue panties, she heard a rustle in the leaves and trees behind her and instinctively covered her cleavage. She then said, "Who's there?" Her Meowstic came into view and let out a little questioning purr. Miette said, "Oh it's just you Meowstic. What is it?" Then Miette noticed Meowstic's eyes glowing and realized that Meowstic was levitating something behind him. The object came into view and Miette was almost startled out of her panties. It was her rubber sex toy she bought when she last went to a PokeMart. Miette said quietly, not taking her eyes off the toy, "Where did you find this?" Meowstic just moved the toy closer and let out a little purr. Miette looked at the rubber toy get closer and closer to her as she stood there rooted to that spot. The rubber cock gently rubbed against her leg, right below her dripping pussy. She couldn't help but feel aroused and hated being teased like this. She closed her eyes and felt the pleasure coarse through her entire body as her Meowstic rubbed the toy against her vagina. She let out a low moan and sat down on the grass, still being rubbed. She pushed the toy away a little to take off her underwear and realized how soaking wet they were. Meowstic levitated the tip of the toy and rubbed it against Miette's bare clit. Then, without warning, Meowstic stuck the toy inside Miette as far as it could go. Miette let out a moan longer and louder than the first. "Arceus that feels good, " she moaned. She imagined Ash shoving his cock into her for the first time. Miette was so turned on by thinking of Ash that she already felt close to her climax. Miette moaned louder and louder, swimming in ecstasy, for what felt like hours, until she had an orgasm on the toy, feeling at the top of pleasure. Meowstic took out the toy and licked it clean and Miette said, " Thanks. I needed that for a long time. Let's just keep this between us. We'd better go back to the field; I bet Slurpuff's worrying about us."

After theShowcase…

"Wow, you looked great out there, Serena," said Ash. Serena blushed a said "Thanks Ash, but I still couldn't beat Aria after all the training I've done." A voice behind Serena said, " You did look great out there you know." Serena whipped her head around to see Miette standing there looking a little smug. Miette said, "I may have lost today but this is far from over." She then leaned in close to Serena and added, "And don't forget about our other competition, either." Serena backed away quickly, blushing furiously and looked back at Ash, then back to Miette. Then Ash said, " Hey Miette, you were really good yourself. Do you wanna come with us to the Pokemon Center? It's not that far from here." Miette thought this would be a great idea to get closer to Ash. The entire way there Miette was thinking of a way to get Ash alone and in a private place so she can enjoy him all to herself, when she had the idea to say she needed to go to the bathroom but in reality, was going to spy on Serena. Bonnie suggested that they should have a celebration dinner for Serena and Miette for giving it their all in the Pokemon Showcase Master Class. Ash said he wanted to battle after his Pokemon were healed but he had to go to the bathroom first. When Miette heard that Ash was going to the bathroom, she completely discarded her original plan and ran to the boys bathroom as fast as she could. She then went into the first stall and locked it. Then she climbed the wall of the stall and did the same for the rest, with the exception of one. She then stripped down to only her bra and panties, though leaving the straps of her bra loose over her shoulders. She heard the door open so she turned around and bent over the toilet so anyone who came in gets a good look at her big ass. Ash walked to the only open stall and opened his eyes in shock of what he was seeing. "Miette! What are you doing in here?" asked Ash. Miette realized that Ash couldn't resist staring at her ass. She saw him get a bulge in his pants and couldn't seem to move. Miette took this as an O.K and walked over to him. She kept walking forward, making Ash start backing away into the wall, which was exactly what she was hoping for. Miette kept on advancing and stopped right before Ash and put a hand on the wall behind him. She then pushed her lips onto his and used her other hand to keep his head locked in the kiss. Ash didn't struggle very hard because he couldn't help but think about how soft and warm Miette's lips were. Ash felt himself raise a hand and grabbed one of her tits. Miette let out a soft moan into Ash's mouth and she inserted her tongue into his mouth and licked the inside with passion. Ash followed her example and used his tongue to lick the insides of her mouth and occasionally licked her tongue. Miette felt there was no need anymore to hold Ash in place anymore and settled a hand on the erect bulge in his pants with her other hand still on the wall behind him. Ash's cock grew uncomfortable, being stuck inside his pants while he now had both hands feeling around Miette's sexy body. They were French kissing to their hearts content and when they finally came up for air, Ash said, "Miette, I…" but Miette cut him off by pulling down his pants and exposing his 5-inch cock to the world. Ash looked down and said, " Wait. Maybe I should sit down first?" Miette nodded, and smiled seductively. Ash sat down on the sink counter and took off his pants and boxers completely. Miette looked at his throbbing cock, looking ready and delicious. She then put her mouth over it, almost making it completely disappear. Ash moaned as he felt Miette's soft wet mouth suck on his cock. Miette started to lick it up and down and kiss the sides. Ash couldn't hold himself against the pleasure he was receiving from Miette lapping up his cock. If this pleasure were a Pokemon, he thought, neither Pikachu or Greninja would stand a chance. Before he knew what he was doing, Ash had grabbed Miette's hair and started to fuck her mouth. Miette adjusted to the different type of blowjob. Right before he came, Miette pushed away from Ash's manhood. Ash whined, "Why did you stop. That felt really good." Miette simply got up and kissed Ash again, which seemed to make him feel better. Miette then said, "Lay back a little, I want to show you some real pleasure. Ash obeyed and rested his head back a little against the mirror. Miette stood up and removed her panties, exposing her vagina to Ash. Ash never really thought about it before, but Ash finally realized what Serena and Miette were always whispering to each other. "Miette?" asked Ash. "Do you and Serena both like me?" Miette merely took off her hanging bra and smiled at him with a slutty grin. "I'm glad you finally realized the truth about our 'other competition' ." Ash admired Miette's naked body and it seemed he couldn't look away. Miette climbed on top of Ash, preparing for the great pleasure she was about to receive. She grabbed Ash's cock and stuck it inside her pussy, making her close her eyes and moan in great pleasure. "You're not hurt, are you?" asked Ash. "I read in one of my Mom's magazines that the first time hurts a little." Miette just giggled and opened an eye. "Your mistake is that you think this is my first time." Miette leaned down and started French kissing Ash, while moving her ass up and down. "Ohhhh Arceus, that feels so good," moaned Ash into Miette's mouth. Miette moaned loudly, "YOUR COCK IS SO BIG!" She sat up and jumped up and down, feeling Ash's dick explore all the unexplored regions of her vagina. Ash yelled, "I'm about to cum inside you!" Miette jumped even faster, on the verge of having an orgasm herself. Then, in one final burst, they both had orgasms on each other, shooting their juices onto each other. "Ohhh that feels so good," Miette said as she rubbed her ass on Ash's cock, still inside her. Miette got up put a finger in herself and tasting herself and Ash on her fingers. Ash got up and said, "You're not done yet, are you?" Miette smiled seductively once more and said, "Not by a long shot. I want to fuck you like Serena never will." Miette walked over to the door and leaned against it, pointing her ass at Ash. Ash got up and walked over. He lined up his limp dick with Miette's ass and rubbed it on her vagina's wet lips. Ash watched as it got hard again and pushed it into Miette. She moaned and as she felt her pussy widen to accommodate the size of Ash. Ash started slowly at first, but started to thrust faster and faster as Miette tried to find rhythm to the constant pounding. They both moaned loudly as they came close to peaking again, much sooner than before. At the last second, Miette turned around, put her mouth on Ash's cock and one hand on her clit and pushed both of them to their orgasms. Ash shot spurt after spurt of cum into Miette's mouth and she swallowed it all. Ash and Miette got dressed and Miette said, "Let's keep this between us. Just give me a call if you want me to let you loose a little. I'll see you next time, my Pokemon Master."

This is the end of my lemon and if you enjoyed, then review if you want some more Slutastic Adventures!


End file.
